¿A esto le llamas amor?
by Avalosz.Cullen
Summary: One shoot de Leah,Sam&Jacob.Sam y Leah son amantes.Todo es mentira y ella esta destrozada cuando sabe qe su amante y su prima se casan.Jacob la consuela y la verdad sale a la luz:Ellos se pertenecian.Muy lindo!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra queridísima, adoradísima sra. Meyer. El trama es todo mió. =)

"**¿A esto le llamas amor?"**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Otro día más aquí en mi vida.

Esperando tu llamada para vernos a escondidas

Sin saberlo me enredaste en esta historia

prometiéndome la gloria con tus besos. "

"_¡¿Por qué no llamas!?" _pensó la morena mirando el teléfono celular que sostenía entre sus delicadas manos. Cada dos segunda miraba el teléfono, esperando ver la cuadrada pantalla centellar y el nombre de su amado aparecer en ella. Pero los segundo pasaron y no paso nada de lo que ella tanto anhelaba, no recibió aquella llamada de su amado para verse a escondidas en aquellas rocas sobre el mar, aquel lugar donde se entregaban a sus mas salvaje deseo, donde se convertían uno solo a las espaldas de los demás, donde vivían su "amor".

Ella era Leah Clearwater, una muchacha de tez morena, ojos grandes y de un negro brillante, al igual que su largo y lacio cabello, y un cuerpo que toda mujer desearía tener y todo hombre quisiera poseer. Era hermosa, tanto por dentro y por fuera. Ella lo sabia y por eso no podía evitar el preguntarse; ¿Por qué _el _prefería a aquella y no a ella? ¿Es que acaso no era suficiente para el?.

Leah se arto de tanto esperar, y era tanta la furia que la embargaba, que apretó el pequeño aparato entre sus manos y lo rompió en dos inservibles pedazos. _"¡Idiota! ¡Esto me pasa por idiota e ingenua!" _se regaño, antes de salir con grandes pisoteadas de su cuarto.

-¡Leah!- grito su pequeño hermano; Seth.

Ella hizo caso omiso y salio de su casa, azotando la puerta. Afuera, como era costumbre en Forks, llovía a cantaros y los árboles se movían al compás del helado viento. La hermosa licantropa - si, ella era una mujer lobo- se cerro la delgada chamarra que llevaba, refugio su cabeza debajo de la capucha, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su desgastado pantalón de mezclilla y empezó a caminar con paso lento por la mojada banqueta.

Su mente estaba totalmente desconectado de su cuerpo. No sabia a donde ni por donde iba, ni siquiera sentía las gotas de lluvia mojándola ni al viento helado que le cortaba la piel y le erizaba los pelitos del brazo, nada, solo sentía el dolor en su pecho que poco a poco iba aumentando y le dificultaba la tarea de respirar.

Aun no podía comprender por que le seguía doliendo su ausencia. Había pasado ya tantos años viviendo su indiferencia y aun así cada vez que no la llamaba o si quiera le mandaba un texto, su corazón volvía arder y se quebraba lenta y dolorosamente. _"¿Por qué?" _Se preguntaba una y otra vez, aun cuando ya sabia la respuesta, pero ella quería desechar esa y encontrar otra menos dolorosa, por que la respuesta a aquella pregunta tantas veces formulada era: Por que lo amaba.

Si.

Aun cuando juraba y perjuraba que no volvería a caer en el juego de su amante y que aunque le prometiera el oro del mundo - aunque para ella prometerle su amor eterno era mejor- nunca, si, nunca volvería hacer suya. Pero siempre con que un simple "te amo" saliera de la boca de su hombre, ella volvía a caer derretida a sus pies y volvía hacer suya, su amante. Y luego el, después de unos cuantos días, volvía a su indiferencia, hablándole cuando quería y si tenia tiempo la volteaba a ver. Eso, a Leah le dolía mas que si la hubiesen matado a pura apuñalada, pero lo aguantaba y volvía con el, por un simple hecho: Lo amaba.

Ella lo amaba demasiado, de una manera sobrehumana - aunque claro, ella no era una del todo- a su hermoso lobito. Desde la primera vez que miro esos ojos negros y profundos, supo que lo amaría, que el era el indicado. Después, cuando probo sus morenos labios, como el mas rico de los chocolates, supo cual era su primera y única adicción. La mas deliciosa de las adicciones: sus besos. Y al fin, cuando el le declaró su amor, supo que iba ser la mujer mas feliz de la faz de la tierra, pero esa felicidad se acabo. Por que el amor que el le perjuraba no era tan fuerte como para pasar los obstáculos que la vida les había puesto.

Y ahí se acabo.

Por lo menos por su parte, por que ella lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad de la primera vez, y por eso aguantaba todas las tonterías que el le hacia. Soportaba verlo con otra, aun cuando esa otra, había sido alguien importante en su vida, su modelo a seguir. Pero lo aguantaba, esperando a que llegara el Viernes, y así tener su recompensa. Pero a veces la recompensa no llegaba, no a veces, la mayoría de las veces. Pero lo soportaba por amor.

-¿Lo que hacemos por amor, no?- susurro para si misma con la voz entre cortada. El dolor que tanto tenia, le había causado el llanto y ahora las lagrimas saladas y llenas de amargura, viajaban libremente por sus mejilla sonrojadas del frió y llegaban a su barbilla, donde caían y se mezclaban con el agua de lluvia.

Siguió caminando y llorando debajo por un buen rato mas, hasta que llego a la parte mas poblada de la Push - un pueblito al norte de Forks, donde ella residía-. Las calles estaban casi vacías, a excepción de algunas personas que caminaban por ahí o algunos jóvenes jugando con sus amigos debajo de la lluvia.

-¡Leah!- grito un joven alto, de tez aceitunada, ojos marrones y cabello negro y largo hasta la barbilla.

-Paul, ¿Qué hay?- contesto la muchacha caminando tranquilamente hacia el grupo de muchachos.

- Aquí divirtiéndonos un rato, ¿te unes?-

-No, gracias. ¿Has visto a Sam?- pregunto. Si que la muchacha era masoquista, preguntando por su dolor.

-No … no lo hemos visto en todo el día- respondió Paul con gesto pensativo.

-Oh, ok. Nos vemos luego- murmuro desilusionada. Había tenido la vaga esperanza de que le pudieran decir donde se encontraba su amante.

"Otro día más en lo de siempre

Tú con ella, yo mirando,

tú sonríes entre la gente.

Me juraste que esta vez la dejarías y creí que así sería

pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi error."

Suspiro y reanudo su camino. La lluvia se había calmado un poco pero no parado completamente. Iba caminando por una de las calles mas pobladas, cuando algo le llamo la atención. Había mucho alboroto en un restaurante, algo raro en la Push. Ya que por lo general, la gente no solía comer en ellos, comían en sus casa o se iban a Port Ángeles.

La curiosidad le gano y se fue acercando con paso mas apresurado. Cuando llego a la puerta, había demasiada gente que le tapaba la vista y solo veía matas de cabellos por todos lados y oía la risa de las personas. Se quedo momentos mas tratando de ver que pasaba, estaba tan intrigada por el acontecimiento, que hasta se le había olvidado, por segundos, la razón de su caminata.

Adentro del local todo se quedo silenciosamente y la gente se había movido un poco. Leah aprovecho la oportunidad y con dificultad se abrió paso entre la masa de gente, y llego hasta el frente para presenciar una escena que hizo que las lagrimas se juntaran en sus ojos que estaban abiertos de par en par.

Ahí, enfrente de ella, estaba su amante, su amor, su todo; Sam Uley. El estaba vestido de traje y bien peinado, como nunca se había arreglado para ella, una de sus piernas estaba arrodillada en el suelo y la otra solo se apoyaba en su pie, la típica posición para pedir matrimonio, y esta se completaba con la cajita negra que sostenía este entre sus fuertes manos. Enfrente de el, con lagrimas en sus ojos, estaba la prima de Leah; Emily Young, también novia y próxima prometida de Sam, la persona por la cual había puesto a Leah como plato de segunda mesa, como su amante.

-Emily, te amo mas que a nada ni _nadie_. ¿Quieres casarte con migo?- en el momento en que las palabras brotaban de los labios de ese licántropo, el corazón de su amante se rompía - si es que un corazón roto puede volver a romperse- en miles de pedacitos, y aun así el dolor seguía presente. Las lagrimas sobrepasaron el limite de sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas, se las limpio rápidamente y siguió observando. Simplemente observando, sin poder hacer nada, ya que ella no era _nadie_.

-¡Si, mi amor, acepto casarme con tigo!- grito llena de felicidad Emily. Sam sonrió y puso el anillo de plata y diamantes, que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido, en el dedo anular de su prometida. Leah no despego su mirada de ellos, analizo cada movimiento y lo grabo con fuego en su memoria.

La pareja se miro por un momento a los ojos y luego unieron sus labios en un beso tierno, lento y que desbordaba amor por todos lados. Uno de esos besos que Leah había deseado tanto y que Sam nunca le había concedido. ¿Por qué? Por que no la amaba tanto como el decía.

Ahora las lagrimas caían mas seguidas y los sollozos le apretujaban el pecho. Se dio la media vuelta y salio corriendo del restaurante. Por mas que corría, no podía sacar de su mente aquellas palabras que había dicho su amor: _"MAS que a NADIE" . _Esas palabras la atormentaban.

Corrió hasta llegar a la playa, las olas azotaban fuerte contra las rocas y el viento hacia volar la arena, pero no le importo y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la cueva donde tantas veces había tenido sus encuentros pasionales con su amante. O mejor dicho, su ex amante. Se fue hasta el final de la cueva y se sentó ahí, con las rodillas dobladas y apoyadas en su pecho, sus brazos rodeándolas y su rostro enterrado en ellas.

"Y a esto es lo que llamas amor

a lo que has hecho de mi.

No puede ser esto amor

si no haces más que mentir.

Cómo le llamas amor y me miras a la cara."

Sentada en su rincón de amor, lloro, grito, sufrió y recordó a su amor, su amante; Sam Uley, aquel que le había jurado amor y le causo dolor. Pero había algo que recordó con mayor nitidez, el día en el que estuvo apunto de que acabaran de ser amantes …

**Flashback. **

_-¡Ya estoy harta!- grito la morena parándose de su "cama" echa de sus vestimentas. _

_-¿Hasta de que?- pregunto su amante, recostándose en sus antebrazos y la miro. _

_-¡De esto! ¡De vernos a escondidas!- seguía gritando. El joven hombre rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca a espaldas de la morena. _

_-Pero sabes que estoy con tu primas, me da lastima botarla …- dijo con tono lastimero, aunque eso no era mas que actuación, pero claro, Leah estaba cegada y no lo notaba. _

_-¿Y yo que? ¿Mientras estoy como plato de segunda mesa? Si en realidad me amaras, me darías mi lugar. Creo que deberíamos terminarlo- la licantropa hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. _

_El hombre se levanto tal resorte, camino hacia ella y la tomo de la cara, obligándola a que la mirara a los ojos. _

_-¡No vuelvas a decir eso, siquiera a pensarlo, yo te amo! ¡Nunca dudes eso!- grito clavando sus ojos negros en los de ella, mandándole miles de corriente eléctricas. _

_-Pero … la amas mas a ella- susurro muy bajito, hipnotizada por esos bellos orbes. _

_-¡Claro que no, yo te amo mas que a NADIE!- ella sonrió y beso sus labios. _

_-Yo también, te amo- dijo y ahí volvieron a unirse en uno solo …_

**Fin del Flashback. **

-¡Estupida, Estupida …!- gritaba la pobre de Leah, mientras le daba pequeños tirones a sus negros cabellos, que ahora estaban revueltos y mojados.

La morena era un revoltijo de sentimientos. Había tristeza, decepción, amargura, amor, dolor, resentimiento, y sobre todo odio, mucho odio hacia ella misma. En esos momentos, realmente se odiaba por haber sido tan ingenua y haber creído en el. Haber creído cuando le decía que dejaría a su prima y que huirían lejos, haberle creído que la amaba y se odiaba por haber caído de nuevo en sus redes. Pero por lo que mas se odiaba, algo que nunca se perdonaría, odiaba el amarlo. El que después de que le había causado el mas grande de los dolores experimentados, aun lo seguía amando con cada pedazo destrozado de su corazón.

"Esta vez fue suficiente

Márchate, es evidente

No hay nada más que nos ate.

Esto no puede ser amor

Me engañas tú, me engaño yo"

-¿Leah … ?- llamo una voz asquerosamente conocida; la de Sam.

Leah se seco las lagrimas y sorbió la nariz con la manga de su chamarra, era lo único que tenia a la mano, se trato de componer el cabello y se paro para ir a su encuentro. Al fin podría desahogarse realmente.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con la voz dura pero a la vez con un tono quebradizo.

-Hablar con tigo. Yo …- empezó a excusarse con sus mentiras, pero Leah lo callo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No, lo vi. No me vengas con tus mentiras, es suficiente …-

-Pero, Leah, entiende …-

-Ya entendí todo, ahora por favor, solo márchate. Es evidente que ya no tenemos nada, así que ya no hay nada mas que nos ate- Sam se acerco a ella y la tomo por los brazos. Ella se estremeció por su contacto.

-Si. Si hay algo. El amor aun nos unes, nos amamos, acéptalo- presiono. Leah no podía imaginar hasta cuando dejaría de mentir. No pudo evitar que una carcajada se le escapara al escuchar tan absurdas palabras.

-Sam, vamos, sabes que esto no es amor, solo nos engañamos tu y yo- dijo alejándose de el.

-¡NO! ¡NO ME IRE HASTA QUE VUELVAS CONMIGO!- grito fuera de si. Leah nunca lo había visto así, por primera vez sintió miedo.

-Entonces, que tengas una buena velada- dijo rodeándolo para salir de ahí, pero el la intercepto.

-¡No me dejes hablando solo!- grito tomándola con agresividad del brazo, haciendo que Leah hiciera un mueca de dolor.

-No-me-vuelvas-a-gritar- dijo con la voz contenida por la furia y dolor.

"Y a esto le llamas amor

y tú ni cuenta te das

que amar es cosa de dos

y no tu sucia mitad.

Cómo le llamas amor sin sentir esta palabra"

-Pero no me dejes mi Leah, te amo. Lo del restaurante fue pura actuación-

-Sam , por favor hagamos esto mas fácil y déjame ir …- al licántropo pareció no gustarle la idea, ya que apretó los puños y empezó temblar furiosamente.

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡NUNCA!! ¡¡ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN …!!- empezó a decir pero Leah estaba tan aterrada de verlo en ese estado que no comprendía ninguna palabra.

Poco a poco, las convulsiones de Sam iban en aumento, su quijada vibraba, haciendo que sus dientes golpearan y causaran un detestable sonido. Así como las convulsiones subían como espuma, también la paciencia de Leah se acababa, hasta que exploto.

-¡¡¡Ya cállate!!! ¡¡Me tienes harta!! ¡¡Ya lárgate!! ¡¡NO TE AMO!!- grito con todo lo que dieron sus pulmones. Sam se quedo minutos en shock, ante el repentino ataque de su ex amante.

Cuando comprendió todo, se puso a temblar como gusano bajo la sal, casi se retorcía y sus puños se volvía roca, y tan rápido como un parpadeo se convirtió en lobo y soltó un gruñido que demostraba toda la furia que sentía, al saber que su teatro se había caído y que ya no tenia títere con que jugar.

-¡¡SAM!!- grito desgarradoramente alejándose del gran lobo de pelaje negro que yacía delante de ella. El lobo gruño de respuesta.

De ahí, todo paso muy rápido, Sam iba a saltar cuando un lobo rojizo lo intercepto en el aire y los lanzo a varios metros. El sonido fue muy fuerte e hizo que las rocas temblaran y desmoronaron algunas piedritas. Leah estaba muy asustada, no paraba de sollozar y de gritar por Jacob y Sam, que estaban metidos en una pelea salvaje. Los gruñidos resonaban por toda la cueva, con un eco atemorizante. Al poco tiempo, llegaron otros cuatro lobos de diferentes tonalidad y trataron de parar la pelea lobuna. Una vez que lo lograron, se convirtieron en humanos y se llevaron arrastras a Sam.

-Leah … lo siento- susurro antes de salir de la cueva.

La pobre de Leah yacía sentada en el piso con las piernas enrolladas y temblando sin control. Nunca había visto a Sam de tal manera y la asustaba. Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y pasaba un calido brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndola a el.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto la voz pesada y suave de Jacob Black.

-No … no se- respondió entrecortadamente.

Jake se asombro al ver que le contesto. Por lo regular, Jacob y Leah no eran los mejores amigos del mundo, se detestaban y no paraban de insultarse. Pero hoy, Leah estaba muy herida como para molestarse en insultarlo o tan siquiera mirarlo. Y el sintió compasión por la nueva faceta de la licantropa, se podría decir que esa nueva faceta le gustaba mucho, demasiado.

-Lo siento …- susurro Jacob apoyando su espalda en la pared y abrazando fuertemente a su compañera loba.

-Gracias- dijo ella. Se acerco mas a el y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho tibio de su amigo. Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos, y sus cuerpos encajaban como dos perfectas piezas de puzzles.

-¿De que?- el licántropo sonrió y escondió su cabeza en el negro cabello de su amiga.

-Por estar aquí-

-Siempre que quieras- susurro mirándola a los ojos, sintiendo esa extraña conexión que siempre sentía cuando la miraba fijamente. Y ella por primera vez sintió a su estomago revolverse y a su corazón a punto de estallar.

Jacob fue acortando la distancia entre ellos, siempre sin despegar sus miradas, poso una de sus manos en la mejilla sonrojada y húmeda de la morena, acariciándola suavemente con su dedo pulgar. Ya casi no existía distancia entre sus rostros. Podían ver casi hasta sus células, y aun así para ellos, era estar demasiado lejos.

Entonces, Jacob unió sus labios con los de su amante secreta. Por que el siempre la había amado y deseado en secreto. Y ella, aunque estuviese cegada por Sam, muy en el fondo, siempre había sentido atracción por su licántropo. Si, suyo. Ellos se pertenecían desde la primera mirada, y nunca lo supieron … hasta ahora.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ahhh!!! Acaso no es hermoso? *.* Ok, no lo es ¬.¬

Bueno, me reporto de nuevo aquí en fanfiction con un nuevo one-shot de Leah & Sam, el primero de ellos! Me siento orgullosa!!! =) hehe

Espero que les haya gustado!! A mi me gusto un poco mucho! Fue un gran reto, por que nunca había escrito en tercera persona y menos de Sam y Leah! Aparte de que no sabia mucho sobre su relación! Wow!

Cosita: La verdad, creo que esta un poco oOc de Sam, no se la verdad! Pero si es asi lo siento! =S i además no se si Emily & Sam estan casados, pero si no es asi, aquí si lo estan o estaran! Jum! Hehe

Bueno me despido con un besotote y con una sola peticion!:

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! REVIEWS!!! **


End file.
